


The Hidden Leaf Inc.

by Avaritiaa, KorgerXP



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Madara is... something, Workplace, nardo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaritiaa/pseuds/Avaritiaa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorgerXP/pseuds/KorgerXP
Summary: Man on TV: “Have you ever dreamed of buying a brand new or classy vintage car? Building a house or better yet, getting a nice futuristic villa on the outskirts of the city? Have you wondered ‘How can I achieve financial stability or live out of passive income entirely?’ Well, look no further. We at Hidden Leaf Inc. will turn your dreams into reality. Invest with us and worry no more!”





	The Hidden Leaf Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper work of fiction which I plan on publishing as regularly as possible. I work full-time and I travel a lot on business so I apologize in advance.  
> The story is set in modern times and describes in first-person Madara’s work and office shenanigans day by day Monday to Friday. Each chapter will describe one work day. At first the chapters won’t be too long but I plan on write them a bit longer in the future.  
> Hope you’ll enjoy reading as much as I do writing this stuff! Cheers!

_Man on TV: “_ Have you ever dreamed of buying a brand new or classy vintage car? Building a house or better yet, getting a nice futuristic villa on the outskirts of the city? Have you wondered ‘How can I achieve financial stability or live out of passive income entirely?’ Well, look no further. We at Hidden Leaf Inc. will turn your dreams into reality. Invest with us and worry no more!”

“Well, ain’t that just a fuckin’ pile of bullshit?” - I scoffed while holding my just emptied _Don’t murder, invest further_ mug in one hand and the TV remote in the other.  
“It’s not that bad. Could be much worse considering who’s in charge of the marketing” - Tobirama replied  
“That moron better come up with somethin’ better next time or Leaf’s toast in the long run” 

The atmosphere in the kitchenette was warming up. I could probably make the Hidden Leaf save a lot on heating as I was constantly burning with irritation thanks to Hashirama who was unfortunately totally oblivious to it and thought of it as fun and games. And he was my best friend at that.

\-------------------------------------------

Another monday, another fuckin’ disaster. But let’s not get ahead too much. Madara, Madara Uchiha. _Pleasure_ to meet you. As you probably figured it out - or not, I don’t have high hopes on that - I work at an investment and financial company, _‘Hidden Leaf Inc.’._ Wonderful name, ain’t it? Really puts us out there on the market. Straight to the point, all info in the name. It’s a miracle we get any recognition out there and people _actually_ know what we do.

And the company itself… Hundreds of employees, Kami knows how many. Skyscraper with an ungodly number of floors, almost the highest in the city. People come and go so no point in knowin’ too many too much.

_Me?_ I keep in touch with two people mostly and few others from time to time. Tobirama Senju, who you already kinda met and that imbecile Hashirama Senju. No, not a coincidence. They’re brothers.

Like I said, Hashirama is my best friend although I seriously have no idea why. He’s part of the marketing and advertising team. Tobirama I can tolerate and actually hold a decent conversation with. There's one thing though that I can't stand about him. He's secretly an asshole. Picture this - me and Tobirama are on break in the kitchenette drinkin’ coffee. I put my mug on the table and he places it in the center not even breakin’ the convo. Then I open the dishwasher and unload the cups and mugs to one of the cupboards. It's just something I do to calm my nerves. But calm they stay not because as soon as I finish and take a seat that goddamn asshole casually stands up, opens the very same cupboard and rearranges the mugs and cups _actually_ sortin’ them by type, each on their respective shelf. And as if nothing happened he sits down and continues, never stopping the chat. For fuck’s sake.

But here’s the thing. For some reason unknown to the mankind, I cannot - or rather don’t want to - get rid of the guy. He’s been here for as long as I remember and we kinda got along from day one. It’s somewhat reassuring that he’s always in arms reach. But still, what an asshole.

Ok, back to the Monday-thing.

Like I said, _another disaster_ . The company floats on the market for many years now. The people in charge have no idea what they’re doing and the Leaf still prospers. As I see it it’s just a matter of time for the whole business to collapse and take us all down well. And when a disaster occurs - like the one I’m about to discuss - I panic everytime. The finance department is about to undergo an extended cross-check audit for any inconsistency with other companies’ and our business partners’ finance archives, mainly invoices and other stuff like that. And on top of that, my dear colleague _Tobirama_ is part of the finance team so more irritation and worry for me.

But that’s for another day, the audit is tomorrow and it’s 4pm now so workday’s over. Go away now, I’m headin’ home. I’ll let you know how stuff goes later.


End file.
